


【神亚】备孕

by Allegresse



Category: dgm - Fandom
Genre: Cuntboy, Doggy Style, M/M, OOC, Other, PWP, 不带把男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegresse/pseuds/Allegresse
Summary: 新婚夫妇备孕亚连cuntboy设定，有子宫可怀孕PWP片段，无剧情
Relationships: 神亚
Kudos: 5





	【神亚】备孕

**Author's Note:**

> 亚连cuntboy设定，有子宫可怀孕，OOC慎入  
> 二人已经结婚

OOC严重

亚连cuntboy设定，有子宫可怀孕

普通人AU

二人已经结婚

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

神亚两人结婚半年后，计划要宝宝，也为此一直努力着。

神田甚至推掉了所有能推的外地项目，尽量减少出差，在家陪着妻子，增加亲近频次，希望亚连可以尽快怀上宝宝。备孕是个辛苦但甜蜜的过程，对双方都是如此。神田没少吃叶酸，亚连也积极补充各种营养品，努力营造受孕环境，虽然考姆依医生建议这对年轻的夫妇放平心态，说不定哪天他们期待的小天使就回来到他们身边，但小夫妻仍是乐此不疲地努力着。

情侣唇舌交缠，双手在对方身上不断爱抚着，他们已然对对方的身体十分熟悉，轻易就点燃双方的欲火。亚连的手滑过神田结实有力的腰腹，握住他已经半勃起的坚挺，给予爱人更多快感和鼓励。而神田的手掌也覆上亚连的下身，修长的手指拨开早已湿润的阴唇，探入湿滑灼热的穴道，为接下来的交合准备着。带着薄茧的手指在亚连的阴道内抽送着，由一根逐渐增加至三根，不断刺激着阴道上壁粗糙的穴肉，引来银发爱人抑制不住的阵阵呻吟，穴肉紧紧咬住手指，淫液汩汩流出，伴随手指的抽送发出咕滋咕滋的声响。爱人的热情也感染了神田，他的坚挺已然完全勃起，肿胀叫嚣着想要更进一步地结合。

“优，唔，可以了。”

神田将亚连翻转成面朝床垫跪趴的姿势，并贴心地在他的腹部垫上枕头，抬高他的腰臀。他知道亚连并不喜欢这个姿势。事实上，亚连更喜欢正面看着他，亚连热爱与他的互动，而他也爱着以往他们做爱时，亚连情动的可爱表情，有深深的迷恋与爱慕存在于那双美丽的银紫色眼眸中。但是现在不同了，他们想要一个孩子，而后入的姿势更利于亚连受孕。使命感让夫妻间的情事稍微有些复杂化了。

神田扶着亚连纤细的腰，缓缓将坚挺送入亚连湿热而紧致的阴道，粗长的坚挺分开亚连粉嫩的花口，将花唇撑开延展至薄薄的两片，直至全根没入，顶到亚连的宫颈口。感受到爱人一阵战栗，神田没有立即行动，而是等待身下人慢慢适应，直到对方不满地摆动臀部，催促着他行动。

亚连的身体早已被他开发完善，知道怎样可以给两人带来更大的欢愉，于是小巧丰满的臀部跟随着神田的节奏不断摇摆着，肉道紧紧吸附着神田的坚挺，淫水被不断从肉道中挤出，打湿二人交合的部位，并顺着亚连的大腿滴落到床单上。

“优...优...” 

像是要确认他的存在般，亚连转过噙着泪水的脸，向后伸出一只手臂。

“我在...亚连，别怕...”

修长矫健的身躯覆上身下人纤瘦而光裸的背，安抚的吻贴着优美的脖颈密密落下。与此同时，身下的冲刺也加快了起来，大开大合，坚挺不断撞击着宫口，亚连感到小腹阵阵酸胀，痛感和快感使他晕眩，想要逃离却被有力的手臂牢牢禁锢着。阴道痉挛着迎接这躲不掉的快感，肉壁将入侵者绞得更紧，带来位于上方的人更加粗重的喘息。

“啊...优...要...到了...”

强烈的酥麻感从宫口散开，传递至穴口，绵延至他的整个阴道，亚连已经达到了极限。

“一起...”

回应他的是更快更猛的穿刺，带出两人交合处明显的水声。

最后几十下大力冲刺，亚连颤抖着达到了高潮，绷紧的大腿不可抑制地抖动着，大量淫水顺着大腿留下，打湿了身下的床单。高潮带动的穴口收缩也使他身上的神田缴械，爱的种子一股股射向宫口。

神田从爱人体内退出，将亚连摆置一个更舒服的俯卧姿势，枕头垫在亚连的臀部下方，保持臀部上翘，防止精液流出。他拉过被单，盖住两人赤裸的身体，一只手拦住爱人的细腰，另一只手抚弄着银色的软发。

“感觉怎么样，豆芽菜？”

“唔，有点不习惯。你说这次会有结果吗？”

“会的吧。如果这次不行，我们下次继续。”

“我还是更习惯和你面对面。但是现在我困了，笨蛋神田。”

“睡吧。晚安啦，未来的妈妈。”吻落在他细软的银发上。

“晚安，笨蛋爸爸。”回吻在他的唇角。


End file.
